NEW LIFE IN NEW YORK
by Yinu25
Summary: Aika una japonesa de 16 años empieza una nueva vida con su familia en la gran ciudad de nueva york y conocerá a Abril, Karai y a sus amigos "especiales". La azabache al principio sera fria y desconfiada pero ya se dará cuenta de que bando es el bueno y cual el malo...(historia original de AikaSakuraTMNT)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW LIFE IN NEW YORK  
**  
**Capitulo 1  
**  
El sol del amanecer se reflejaba en los edificios de Nueva York despertando a sus gentes en un nuevo las calles ya se podían ver a los madrugadores coger sus autos hacia su trabajo. Un auto negro cruzaba dichas calles, abordo una familia de tres miembros hablaban de su nueva vida fuera de Japón.

:Otto-san(padre)porque tuvimos que mudarnos a esta ciudad? Estábamos bien en Tokyo

Dijo una chica de ojos grisáceos y pelo azabache de unos 16 años llamada aika que estaba algo enojada por haber dejando tan de repente su vida en Tokyo para vivir en el extranjero y volver a hacer amistades y estudiar en un idioma que, aunque le resultaba fácil no le gustaba nada

:Cariño yo no lo decidí, fueron cosas de trabajo y no podía dejarlos solos

El hombre que conducía era de unos 39 años, pelo castaño oscuro con alguna cana ya saliendo entre los cabellos y de unos ojos azul cielo su nombre Kenji Kinomoto.  
Éste tuvo que mudarse con toda su familia a Nueva York por que le habían trasladado ahí y no podía dejar a sus dos hijos solos ya que podrían incendiar la casa "sin querer" por sus peleas

:Aika ya deja de quejarte tampoco es para tanto

Contesto Alex el hermano de Aika era igual que ella solo que él tenía el pelo azabache con reflejos azules y unos ojos azul cielo igual que su padre y por su puesto tenía el pelo corto

Aika:Clarooo como tú tienes amistades y a tu queridísima novia aquí no te preocupas-rodando los ojos-

Alex:No es mi novia! Solo somos amigos!-enojado-

Aika:Si si por eso a escondidas te dedicas a...OH Aya que guapa eres ojalá pueda verte de nuevo…-imitando la voz de su hermano- y cosas por el estilo, que asco das

Alex:Y a ti que te importa!

Los dos hermanos se miraban el uno al otro muy enojados y echando chispas.

Kenji :YA BASTA LOS DOS! Si no tendrán entrenamiento extra esta semana!

Los gemelos se callaron al momento, aunque les encantara entrenar ninjutsu no les gustaba los entrenamientos extra de su padre ya que eran muy volvió a mirar por la ventana cruzándose de brazos, observando a la gente a su edificio, su departamento era un ático dúplex con muy buenas vistas de la ciudad. Tenía 4 habitaciones y 2 baños, un salón amplio y una mini-biblioteca.

Aika:Bueno por lo menos el apartamento está bastante bien

Alex:Nunca pararas de quejarte no hermanita-burlandoce-

Aika:Tu cállate

La azabache subió a las habitaciones y escogió una bastante grande que daba a un balcón y se encerró ahí hasta la hora de la comida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

La joven subió a las habitaciones y escogió una bastante grande que daba a un balcón y se encerró ahí hasta la hora de la comida.  
Mientras su padre hacia una comida improvisada con las sobras que tenían de los alimentos del viaje, Aika colocaba su ropa y objetos personales en el armario y su preciado portátil en el escritorio, lo encendió y puso su lista de música favorita mientras abría las puertas del balcó la habitación de al lado se instaló su hermano que al escuchar la música pop rock de su hermana a todo volumen se tapó los oídos abriendo la ventana para escapar de aquel sacar la cabeza por la ventana se encontró a su hermana en el balcón viendo el cielo despejado.

Alex :tendrás morro te pediste la habitación grande y con el balcón!

Aika :y a mi qué? Haber subido antes

Alex:Serás borde…-susurro antes de meterse de nuevo en su cuarto para no oír las quejas de su hermana-

Aika respiró hondo mientras entraba de nuevo en su cuarto, apagó la música y sacó un chándal de su armario que se componía de un short negro ajustado con una básica rojo rubí y una chaqueta negra, se lo puso y se ató el cabello en una cola de ó a la cocina para coger una botella de agua y despedirse de su padre quien aun estaba pensando que hacer para comer. Salió a la calle dispuesta a relajarse un poco corriendo. Recorrió casi toda su zona en media hora y ya estaba algo cansada a si que se paró a beber agua.

Mientras bebía vio a dos chicas entrando a un gimnasio de… ninjutsu? parecía otra cosa que un gimnasio pero decidió seguirlas hasta primera que entro tenía el pelo bastante corto y bicolor negro y rubio, unos ojos amarillos y unas marcas rojas en los parpados, eso a aika le pareció algo raro pero interesante. La que seguía era un poco más bajita que la primera de pelo negro con rayos rojos amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y poseía unos lindos ojos café chocolate.

Aika vio como las chicas entraban sin más y se paraban a hablar con un hombre, mientras ella se dirigió al mostrador donde se encontraba una sonriente mujer de 35 años quien la miraba de arriba abajo sin perder esa sonrisa algo… siniestra.

Señora:La pueda ayudar en algo señorita?  
Aiki:La verdad solo pasaba de largo pero me gustaría apuntarme "_así no recibo reprimendas de mi padre por pasarme con alex"_

La mujer hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Señora:Lo siento pero no entrenamos a niñas escuálidas-mientras se reía .-

Aika:Perdone que dijo?!-clara mente molesta-

Señora:Lo que oyes niña, ahora lárgate

Aika ya iba a decir alguna barbaridad a aquella mujer desagradable pero no pudo ya que el hombre con quien estaban hablando las dos chicas se acercó al mostrador mirándola fijamente, para luego mirar con enojo a la mujer.

:Que modos son eso de recibir a los nuevos integrantes del clan?

Señora:Pero señor…

Mientras el hombre regañaba a la secretaria las dos chicas se acercaron a Aika.

Rebe:Ey tu? Así que quieres entrar eh? Que tal si peleas con nosotras? Por cierto me llamo Rebeca y esta es mi hermana Karai

se presentó la del cabello negro con rayos rojos y a su sonrió de medio lado mirando a las dos chicas.

Aika:Claro, por cierto soy Aika  
Karai:Japonesa verdad? Bien síguenos

Las tres muchachas entraron a la sala del dojo, la azabache se quedó en el medio mientras Karai se ponía enfrente suyo en posición de ataque.

Aiki:van en serio e chicas  
Aika también se colocó en su posición de ataque y las dos se abalanzaron contra su contrario a atacar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las tres muchachas entraron a la sala del dojo, aika se quedó en el medio mientras Karai se ponía enfrente suyo en posición de ataque.

Aikia:van en serio e chicas

Aika también se colocó en su posición de ataque y las dos se abalanzaron contra su contrario a daba puñetazos en dirección a la azabache pero ésta los esquivó agachándose y contraatacó con una patada que le dio a Karai en medio del estomago, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás y se inclinara a delante cosa que aprovechó Aika para ponerse con rapidez detrás de ella y darle un codazo en la espalda dejándola en el al ver a su hermana ya perdida decidió meterse, empezó lanzando una patada en la pierna derecha de la oji-gris, ésta se cayó y Rebe se puso encima de ella, Aika dio un giro inmovilizando a su contrincante pero Rebe la aparó de una patada en la panza. La azabache se quedó sentada en el suelo pero se levantó deprisa al ver que la chica iba a por ella y las dos chocaron las piernas en una ese momento el hombre de antes entró al dojo y se quedó observando, cuando se separaron de ese choque de piernas éste aplaudió llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

Era Chris Bradford un hombre musculoso observaba a la nueva chica con una sonrisa triunfante. Karai ya se había recuperado y se acercó a su hermana y a Aika

Bradford:Bueno que creen chicas? Es apta para entrar en el clan? -se cruzó de brazos aun con la sonrisa-.

Aika observó a sus "antes contrincantes" esperando la y Karai sonrieron de medio lado mirándose para luego apoyarse cada una en un hombro de la azabache.

Karai: Creo que seremos buenas amigas-sonreía de medio lado mirándola al igual que su hermana.-

Rebe:Bueno vayamos a comer algo por ahí tengo hambre-se adelantó y salió del gimnasio-

Aika al salir del gimnasio mandó a su padre un mensaje diciendo que iría a comer por ahí y en respuesta obtuvo un

o_k de todas formas no llegaba la comida que teníamos,_

_no llegues tarde y ten cuidado  
PD: No te saltes el entrenamiento y aunque entres en ese dojo _

_entrenaras con nosotro_s

Aika suspiro en eso 3 adolescentes se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, ahí conversaban de sus cosas y las dos hermanas hacían un mini-interrogatorio a la oji-gris.

Karai:Entonces eres japonesa no?-la miraba con algo de interés mientras comia una patata frita que le quitó a su hermana-

Aiki:Si, hoy mismo me mudé a esta ciudad con mi padre y el odioso de mi hermano…

Rebe:tienes un hermano?-tragaba su comida con la mirada fija en su ahora amiga quien asentía suspirando.

Aika:Si.. se llama Alex y es mi hermano gemelo…

Mientras Aika les contaba cosas sobre su vida y ellas a ella se hizo algo tarde, la azebache se despidió de sus amigas y se fue corriendo al dojo de su padre que compro antes de dojo se encontraba en un callejón algo apartado de la gente, Aika entró por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano meditando.

Alex:Un poco mas tarde y tendrías entrenamiento extra hermanita-se reia entre dientes mientras veía a su hermana cambiar la cara en distintas muecas[odio, susto, enojo…]-

La chica se sentó al lado de su hermano en frente de su padre que todavía no había abierto los ojos.

Kenji :Aika…- el hombre abrió los ojos mirando a su hija recién llegada muy seriamente.

Aika:Si…

Kenji :Te quedarás en el dojo con un entrenamiento extra ya que te saltaste la meditación, queda claro?

Aika: Si Sensei

Y con esto empezaron con el entrenamiento que duró 3 horas, luego Alex y su padre se fueron dejando a la chica con el entrenamiento extra y sola en el dojo. Esta al terminar se fijo que era muy tarde.

Aika_:" las 12? Tanto tiempo estuve con el entrenamiento?"_

La joven salió y cerró la puerta con calles estaban desiertas eso no le gustaba nada, fue con paso rápido hacia su casa y para atajar cogió un camino que pasaba por un callejón, cuando llegó a dicho callejón vio a unos hombres de traje y todos iguales peleando con… tortugas gigantes?.A un hombre se le calló un bote con una sustancia verde brillante, la azabache lo cogió ya que quedó a sus pies, al hacerlo todo se la quedaron viendo y los hombre empezaron dispararla.

Aika:Pero que...!- les lanzó el bote mientras esquivaba los disparos dando un salto por encima y acabando detrás de las tortugas.-

Doni:pedazo salto...-mientras intentaba protegerla de los ataques de los Kraang.-

Aika:emm.. gracias pero que so...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayó por el cansancio-

Los kraang escaparon y los chicos se acercaron a ella.

Doni:Ahora que hacemos con ella?-cargando a la chica en brazos.-

Mikey: y si la llevamos a la guarida?... hasta que se recupere ya que nos a visto

Rapha:Si y de paso le dejamos vivir con nosotros.. TU ESRES TONTO?! puede hablar de nosotros a todo el mundo y ponernos en peligro!- furioso no queria que otra chica supiera de ellos, si ni siquiera sabia si era de fiar o no.-

Leo:Rapha tiene razón pero no podemos dejarla aquí sola a si que viene con nosotros

* * *

**hola esta historia es originalmente sacada de la cabesita de mi amiga AikaSakuraTMNT **

**yo me are cargo de la historia pero no sepreocupen**

**ella me ayudara con esta historia espero que**

**no les moleste que yo continue la historia**

**si les gusto y quieren que sigamos (si aika me ayudara)**

**dejen sus reviews**

_**LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO SON MIAS SON DE NICKELODEON **_

_**SOLO EL OC DE REBE ES MIO **_

_**LOS DEMAS OCS SON DE AIKA**_


End file.
